piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clanker
Clanker was a crew member serving aboard the Flying Dutchman, under the command of Captain Davy Jones around the time of the search for the Dead Man's Chest. Biography At some unknown point in his life, Clanker became a member of the Crew of the Flying Dutchman under Captain Davy Jones. When William Turner Jr. appeared aboard the Scuttled ship, the crew fought the young man, Clanker among them. He threatened and attacked Will with a chain shot, but was cut down. Eventually, Crash knocked Will out. Davy Jones boarded the ship, and Turner revealed that Jack Sparrow was nearby aboard the Black Pearl. Clanker and the other crewmen boarded the Pearl, and held back the Motley crew as Jones and Sparrow negotiated. Later, Clanker and the other crewmen were working around the ship. He watched as Davy Jones had William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner Sr punish his son. Clanker played Liar's Dice against Koleniko and Maccus, and then looked on as William Turner challenged and played against Davy Jones. Clanker was, later, one of the crewmen who turned the Kraken Hammer, and was whipped by Jimmy Legs. He executed a crewman of the Edinburgh Trader after the ship was ripped apart by the Kraken. Under Maccus, Clanker and the other crewmen traveled to Isla Cruces in Jones' stead as the captain could not step on dry land. The crew discovered the Dead Man's Chest empty, and, hearing the bell tower, put two and two together and headed to the tower. On the way, they found and ambushed Pintel, Ragetti and Elizabeth Swann, dueling them in sword combat. Clanker fought Ragetti, and was stabbed against a tree. Later he was one of half of the crew that were crushed by the large wheel on top of which Will Turner and James Norrington were fighting. The Motley crew escaped with their lives, much to the dismay of Davy Jones. Later when the Dutchman ambushed the Pearl off Isla Cruces, Clanker manned the cannons and fired on Jack Sparrow's ship. The ship got away, but was soon tracked down and torn apart by the Kraken. Clanker stepped back in fear when he witnessed Jones' rage when he opened the chest and discovered his heart was not there. He was present as the East India Trading Company crew of the HMS Endeavour under Lord Cutler Beckett boarded the Flying Dutchman. Jones pushed past him to talk to Beckett. The East India Company soon took over the ship. By order of Beckett and Jones, he and the crew attacked Sao Feng's flagship, the Empress, and executed most of the crew. Clanker was shocked to later find Admiral James Norrington dead at the hands of Bootstrap Bill Turner and Davy Jones. He fled to the captain's cabin at Maccus' command. During the battle of Calypso's maelstrom, Clanker remained aboard the Dutchman. He and the rest of the crew were present as Davy Jones confronted Jack Sparrow, only for Sparrow to swing onto the main mast to safety. Clanker was conveniently swinging around the ship's mast when Jack Sparrow fell off of the mast. Jack fell onto the rope, stole his gun and pushed him down onto the deck. Later he was reverted back to human form when William Turner was inaugurated as captain of the Dutchman. His further fate remains unknown, through it is likely that he either left the Dutchman or chose to remain in service to Turner. Appearance and traits Similarly to Bill Turner and various other Dutchman crewmembers like Koleniko, Broondjongen and Herman, Clanker bears a more human appearance than those of other crewmates indicating they are all probably newer additions to the Dutchman crew in comparison to other members like Palifico whose face was completely encompassed by tube worms and fire coral or Hadras whose entire head had transformed into one big conch shell. Nonetheless Clanker's transformation was still a lulu; his face was covered in barnacles and mussels—his left eye being completely covered—and he had seaweed in place of hair under his algae-covered hat while sea anemones grew from his left shoulder. He had a hole in his forehead, which was lined with a circle of shells, and his tongue, inside an inhumanly-wide mouth, appeared to be an oyster. The mussels on his face were known to respond to Clanker's mood; for instance, they would simulate laughter whenever Clanker was amused.Industrial Light & Magic: The Show: Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Head Spin: Clanker His wicked laugh can be heard echoing around the ship, especially when he sees others suffer. Equipment and skills Known as the barnacled-browed blackguard,Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p67: "Davy Jones' Crew" Clanker commonly slammed his way through battle weilding two lengths of chain-shot with devastating effect. He used these in combat often,Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest though he was also known to wield a flintlock pistol. Behind the scenes *Clanker was portrayed by Andy Beckwith in Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. *In the revision screenplay draft of Dead Man's Chest and At World's End, Clanker's name was "Clacker" and he was to appear just in the Liar's Dice scene instead in the Scuttled ship scene, in which his line "Down on your marrow bones and pray!" was to be said by Maccus instead. It was likely changed to give various Dutchman crewmembers more impactful screen time. The credits of Dead Man's Chest, however, misspelled the character's name as "Clacker" like in the earlier drafts. *In the revision screenplay draft of At World's End, during the battle of Calypso's maelstrom, the Flying Dutchman crewman who was to be head-butted by Jack Sparrow on one of the Dutchman's lines was specified to just be a "Dutchman Crewman". Instead, Clanker was to confront Pintel and Ragetti at the Black Pearl only to be sent over the edge, leaving Pintel holding his clinking chain shot.[http://thescriptsavant.com/pdf/Pirates_Of_The_Caribbean_At_Worlds_End.pdf Worldplay: Calypso's Fury draft of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End script] *Zizzle produced an action figure of Clanker for the first series of its Secrets of the Deep line. NECA produced a Clanker figure in its third series of Dead Man's Chest figures. *In the ''At World's End'' video game, Clanker is named "Quartermaster". However, this is an error, as the Flying Dutchman has its own quartermaster. *Although Clanker was pushed into the Maelstrom like a few other crewmembers like Hadras, it's implied that he survived as when members became human, Andy Beckwith is seen among them. This implies that he either landed on the Flying Dutchman or that the crewmembers of the Flying Dutchman cannot be killed. Alternatively, it's possible that the creators didn't care and randomly put all the actors who played the Flying Dutchman crew without speculating of whether some died or not. In answering a fan question about Clanker's fate, Beckwith stated that he hopes that Clanker survived.@Acting_Voices Andy Beckwith on Twitter Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Davy Jones' crew Category:Flying Dutchman crew Category:Males Category:William Turner's crew